


The Space Inbetween

by wyvern



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Space, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin longs to see more than just Hunith's garage and the crappy space station they're living on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first version I wrote for Summer Pornathon's Challenge 3: Tropesmash 2.0!, but I had to scrap this and write something else since I forgot one of the tropes. It has a few things in common with the entry I submitted, but I'm to lazy to rewrite either, so there you go. Anyway...
> 
> **Additional warning:** There is an age difference between the characters in this story: Merlin is 17 (soon turning 18), which might count as underage (?) in some countries, and I imagine Arthur being around 30, though it's not specified in the fic.
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. It's not me, anyway.
> 
> This story hasn't been beta'd, but I've tried reading it through several times to catch all the bad stuff. Apologies if any errors remain (please let me know if you find any, and I'll fix them).

***

Merlin always unconsciously ducks his head when he can feel the draft of a passing spaceship overhead. They’re never close to hitting him, but he does it anyway. Maybe it’s a subconscious act of reverence — a bow to those who dare brave the nothingness of space.

However, normally, reverence isn’t really Merlin’s thing.

He’s been working as a mechanic at Hunith’s garage since he was 12 years old, and almost six years later, he’s built up quite a reputation of being nothing short of magic when it comes to fixing stubborn pieces of technology. No one knows that the magic part is a little bit too close to the truth, and that’s one of the reasons Merlin so desperately wants to leave as soon as he turns 18.

Another is walking into the shop at this very moment, with his golden hair, stupid leather boots and arrogant grin that lasts all the way from here to the Alella galaxy. His name is Arthur, and Merlin loves him.

Too bad he’s too much of a prat for Merlin to tell him that.

“Part’s over here,” Merlin says as a greeting and tilts his head towards the back.

“’S Hunith here?”

“Out to fix Gaius’s ship.”

Merlin can feel Arthur’s eyes on him as he walks towards the fixed generator, but he doesn’t look back to see if Arthur follows. Wiping his hands on a dirty rag, he eventually turns around and finds Arthur way too close. Forcing himself to stand his ground, he makes a vague gesture and says, “Be careful with her, yeah? She needs love to function.”

Arthur reaches over Merlin’s shoulder and carefully strokes the generator. “Looks great, like all your work.”

His voice has deepened just a little, and that makes the praise feel like molten copper under Merlin’s skin. He meets Arthur’s eyes. “You pleased?”

“You’re the best mechanic I’ve ever met, Merlin,” Arthur says and leans in even closer, whispering into his ear. “The best cocksucker, too.”

That makes Merlin shiver and he sinks willingly to his knees. “It’s my job to please the captain, isn’t it?” he says softly, and proceeds to unfasten the belt and unbutton the trousers that are right in front of his face. There he stops and looks up at Arthur again. “Isn’t it, _captain?_ ”

“’M not your captain yet, technically not until—” 

He quiets as Merlin takes the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucks hard. When he feels Arthur’s fingers tangle in his hair, Merlin hums, pleased. He twirls his tongue around the cockhead and takes in another inch of that beautiful, _beautiful_ cock. It’s perfect, in his humble opinion: what it lacks in length, it makes up in girth, and Merlin loves how it fits perfectly between his lips without making him gag.

“Merlin, oh my gods, Merlin, you’re so... so... you’re fucking perfect, gods... you’re so good, so...”

Arthur’s voice breaks off and he moans like someone’s paying him to — long, drawn out and absolutely amazing. There’s nothing better than that sound, and it makes Merlin so fucking hard.

“I’m going to... Merlin, wait...”

As he tugs at Merlin’s hair, Merlin gets the hint and releases Arthur’s cock. When he looks up, Arthur is completely ruined. All his prattishness and infuriating arrogance is gone, and Merlin loves how he looks now: blushing, sweaty, and a hundred per cent absolutely _edible_. And now when he thinks about it, he should probably get back to...

“No! No... Merlin, I’ll come, do you really want me to...?”

Merlin meets Arthur’s eyes and frowns.

“O-okay, well. Okay.”

When Arthur comes in his mouth, Merlin savours every drop. As he pulls away, he sucks hard at the cockhead one last time, making Arthur hiss. The retaliating tug at his hair makes it even better, and Merlin smiles, satisfied with a job well done.

Arthur roughly pulls him up to his feet and buries his face in Merlin’s neck as they slump against each other, mouthing at the soft skin there. Merlin stands with his back pressed against the wall, slowly rubbing his erection against the thigh Arthur offers him.

“This is just a preview,” Arthur whispers into his ear. “When you come live with me, we’ll fuck everywhere on the ship. I’ll make sure you’re satisfied all day, filled with my come. Maybe I’ll find a way to keep it in you, to stop it from slowly trickling out of you as you go about your duties. You’re such a good cocksucker, Merlin, I think you need to be fed cock at least twice a day, yeah? You’ll ache for it, beg me for it, want nothing but me inside you, in one way or another. Hours and hours of me inside you...”

Merlin grinds down harder onto Arthur’s thigh. One, two... He comes with a gasp and is rewarded with a languid kiss and a soft, sweet laugh that makes Merlin’s heart beat faster.

***

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lacuna (The Space Between Reincarnation Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586471) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim)




End file.
